Getting Ready
by QuickStar
Summary: Honey helps Mercy get ready for her date with Adam, things don't go as plan. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own and I will continue not to own till Patricia Briggs decides to give it to me

Once more thank you my betard, **Guys in My Head **I had dub **My Head**

**Star's Notes:** This turn out different then I had plan but I like how it turn out... really *grins* if I get enough review I might make this a two-shot muwhaha. Really guys it won't kill anyone just to say. I like it or make more I dunno it would be nice to see reviews I get a lot of hits but no reviews... its scary O-o

* * *

**Getting Ready**

Honey stood over me, glaring at me with the most deadly look she could muster. I glanced at her then back to the car I was working on, _trying_ to ignore her but it became impossible with her consistent tapping. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and look up at her. "What?"

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

Blinking dumbly at her I said, "Um trying to fix this car obviously." I quickly regretted saying that as the garage was filled with a soft snarl. Her eyes narrow at me and she quickly grabbed hold of my wrist and hauled me out of the garage.

"What in the- Honey what the hell?" Growling at her I snatched my arm out of her hold, rubbing my wrist. No matter how girlie Honey looked it did not change the fact she was a werewolf or how damn strong she was.

"What the hell are you doing, you're not getting ready for tonight and you need a hell of a lot of time to get ready." She snapped at me impatiently crossing her arms as she looked at me. My hair and clothes were a mess, probably, not to mention the layers of dirty and grease on my skin.

Glaring at her I responded. "What is the big deal? I am just going on a date with Adam gee it's not like he hasn't seen me like this before."

Rolling her eyes she grabbed my wrist once more, with a much lighter grip, and pulled me along to her car. "Well Mercy if you haven't realized today is your anniversary." I stared at her for a moment gaping at her words.

_Damn I forgot._

Smirking at my reaction she continued, "We are gonna have to do something about your hair, nails… You don't even have nails!" Grinning I looked down at my hands; my nails tend to break if I leave them to grow, making my job harder. She glanced at them and huffed "I guess just the hair, dress and under garment."

"You mean like underwear?" I gazed at her, raising my brow at her.

"Yes, Mercy, _underwear._" With that said and done she pushed me into the car. I stared at Honey as she entered the car. Paying me no attention, she proceeded to turn the ignition and headed off to my house I presumed, seeing how I needed a good shower.

After a much needed bathe, she once again yanked me out of the house to her car to headed off to our first destination. Not long afterward I found myself staring at the _Victoria's Secret_ boutique. I couldn't help but feel a dreadful sense of impending doom. I have been through a lot of things in my life; a lot of dreadful things and faced them head on but this could probably be the thing I would not want to face. Smirking at my expression she opened the door and beckoned me in, glaring at her I forced myself to relax and go in. I was not going to give her the satisfaction of looking bad in front of a crowd.

Pacing through the store I followed her, trying to keep the blush off my face; this is not how I invasion my day to be like. She had tried to force me to chose some sort of under wear, _tanga_ that covered only front of my groin and was held by stripes of lace and elastic. Come on really? I pay a good deal of money to get underwear that doesn't give me a wedgie and she wants me to buy one that is made for that purpose.

"Come on Mercy we don't have a lot of time, we still need to buy you a dress… not to mention your hair!" snapped Honey.

"You know I never ask for your help and what about the bra?"

"No bra." She said paying for the article and heading out to the car, leaving me to follow. Groaning I jogged up to her, it had always amazed me how fast she could walk with high heels, six inch high heels. I couldn't even walk on a three inch heel without feeling I might fall at any given moment. By the time I caught up to her she was already waiting in the car. Opening the car door I slammed it shut, buckled up and leaned against the window with my arms crossed much like a teenager trapped to go somewhere with their mom.

Pulling up into another little boutique, I didn't bother looking at the name just followed right behind Honey, I glanced at the stores. I felt so out of place with my shabby appearance and kept getting odd stares. Rolling my eyes, I strolled across the aisle looking at the mannequins, the clothes were pretty I'll give you that but a bit pricey for my taste. My attention was drawn back to Honey as she pulled out a black dress, beautiful and elegant. It was sleeveless with an open back that would reach just above the hips.

I looked at her "No bra?"

"No bra"

"Great…" No other words where shared between us as she continued on her shopping trip, dragging me along. She bought a couple of lipsticks, a lip gloss, and was now looking at the jewelry. Narrowing my eyes I realized something. "Hell, Adam put you up to this didn't he?"

Grinning at me she continued choosing jewelry for me, trying to see what will fit with me and the dress. Huffing, I crossed my arms and leaned against the glass counter while glaring at her from the corner of my eye. She beamed at the sales clerk once she found what she had been looking for, handing over the dress I saw him scan the items and I almost choked at the price. The dress alone was worth more than what I earn in one month! I looked away from the cash register, not wanting to know cost of the set of jewelry she had chosen.

I idly glanced at the rings, letting my eyes trace each patter until my gaze fell upon a particular ring.

_Pretty..._

My view was obscured by Honey's hand snapping her fingers at me. I glared at her once more.

"What?" Not bothering to argue with me, she led me to a beauty shop. Motioning to me to one of the stylist, I took as a sign of him being in charge of my next hair-do. I glared at him. "I don't want any highlights, I don't want to dye my hair, and I don't want a ridiculous hair style. I like my hair just the way it is, so don't get any funny ideas."

The stylist shift in place and coughed. "R-right then we can just trim the ends and pick it up..." He gave me a long good wash deciding my hair wasn't clean enough. After drying it he took his sweet time trimming the ends of my hair. Not long after, Honey and _Rob_ were arguing over my hair, he was not satisfied with only trimming.

Giving him my best glare, he grunted and continued to brush my hair, pulling it back, he pinned it on the back of my head with a strange pin that resembled vines. A few stray hairs escaped that pin and fell freely across my back. Whining I looked at Honey.

"Can we go _now_?" Nodding, Honey paid. Not bothering to see, I stood and glanced at my reflection. Observing my appearance, I couldn't help feeling a bit strange.

Leaving the store, she dropped me off at my house and left me to fend for myself. Apparently she had done her job and, well, it was time for me to get ready. As I opened the door, I was greeted by an eager Medea. Looking around there was no Samuel, leaving me to assume he was off _"courting_._"_ I looked at the clock and realized I didn't have much time until Adam arrived. Dashing off to my room, I placed the bag on the bed.

Stripping, I grabbed hold of the _Victoria's Secret _bag reaching in for the only pair of sexy underwear I shall ever own. Pulling them on I proceeded to the dress, it had not occurred to me how the dress was suppose to stay on me, but I quickly dismissed that though as I pulled it on. The dress clung to my body like a second skin making me feel quite naked and very much sexy.

A silly grin played on my lip as I moved around the room. I observed as I did and decided then and there that I liked the dress. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts, I knew it was Adam. It was 10 minutes past the time he was going to pick me up. He was just being a gentleman and _trying_ to wait for me.

Opening the door, all it took was a glance, and in a matter of seconds I found myself pinned against the wall. Adam's body was hard against mine his face pressed against my neck, breathing me in. I shivered, inhaling his intoxicating scent of forest, wolf, and faintly making out the smell of arousal. My legs gave underneath me; the only thing keeping me up now was Adam's body.

I took staggering breaths, trying to force myself to focus.

"Adam?" I said huskily but quickly stopped as I felt his face nuzzle against my neck. Clearing my throat I tried again "Adam it's getting late." My words were a mere whisper against the thundering sound of my heart. The exotic smell of Adam was making me lose my train of thought. I could feel him lightly caressing my neck.

His voice was low, husky and overwhelming as he spoke. "I don't like your dress Mercy." For a moment my heart skipped a beat, panicking. His hands reached out to my hair. "And I hate your hair."

Dazed, I watched him as he pulled my hair lose then lightly ran his hands through it. Pulling a lock of hair to his face, he growled- -probably catching a whiff of Rob.

"I don't like it, Mercy. I prefer your hair down, and this dress is… just too revealing..." His hands fell over my body possessively.

I felt something stir from the pit of my stomach; he growled again as I caught a trace of my arousal mixing in with his. Alerted by this I spoke out. "Adam I like this dress." He laughed at this, his hands tracing my curves.

Leaning down to my ear he whispered. "I'll buy you another one." Shivering at his words, I faintly heard the tear of fabric and felt cold air against my skin but my mind was elsewhere.

Reaching out I tugged at his coat, he seem to read my mind and slid off his jacket. Smiling slyly at him I leaned forward, reaching out I gingerly unbuttoned his shirt. He growled at this, almost purring at me, causing my smile to grow. I had always wondered how much I could push him before he would ravish me; a fantasy of mine.

Impatiently he bit the nape of my neck, momentarily distracting me from my job. Using this he managed to remove his clothes in a swift moment. Whining at him, he could only smirk as he brought his hands up to my breast.

_He really had nice hands. _I thought vaguely as I watched him; through half lidded eyes.

His hands cupped my breasts as he gave them a light squeeze. I moaned and reached out to him but he had other plans as I found myself once again pinned against the wall, his knee between my legs. Pinning my hands up with his, he began to explore me, deliberately, tortuously slow.

* * *

**Star's Notes: **I ended it there for a few reasons, I do not trust myself to make a good smut/lemon whatever you call it... and well why not let you mind go wild on that I only suggested the event. I was really thinking of a sequel sorta make it a two-shot but meh too lazy also just meh


End file.
